


Come Fly With Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "God, you're sexy when you correct me."





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: For tokyo_girlie, who loves them the most.  


* * *

The schedule was exhaustive. They spent twelve days in Europe with the new President of the United States. Photo ops, meetings, cocktail parties, handshakes, press conferences, and no sleep filled every day and night. CJ spent most of her time running in heels with a cell phone taped to her ear. When she was not doing that, she beat off the advances of so many men. 

No matter the language, it was still the same bullshit. The Press Secretary did her best to remain cordial while removing hands from parts of her body she preferred keeping to herself. Now, back on Air Force One heading to Andrews Air Force Base from Gatwick, CJ took the time to catch up on sleep. The press was down for the count; she needed an hour or so to pretend she was still Claudia Jean Cregg and had a normal job.

She felt nimble fingers unbuttoning her blouse as she moved onto her back. CJ smiled at Josh, her drowsy eyes coming into focus.

“Wanna tell me what you're doing?” she asked.

“Making up for lost time. It’s been like two weeks woman and I want you so bad I am about to explode. It was anything but fair watching all those dudes put their hands all over you. My hands should be all over you.”

“If we get caught,” CJ pulled him up on the couch by his tie. “We will surely be fired.”

“Where is your sense of adventure, Claudia Jean?” Josh pushed the blouse from her shoulders as his body settled on top of hers. “I locked the door and we are in the midst of hour two in a ten hour flight. The press has been pacified by _Pillow Talk_ …no one can resist Doris Day. Not to mention most everyone is asleep cuz of jetlag.”

“Jetlag comes after you land.”

“God you're sexy when you correct me.” he pulled her skirt over her hips. Oh my God, she was wearing thigh highs. His hand stroked both the lace and the silky skin underneath. “Does that feel good?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Their kisses were long and passionate. CJ didn't like the couch; there was barely enough room to breathe. Confined spaces were no fun with Josh…freakiness required space.

“Sit up, mi amour,” she murmured between kisses. “I'm suffocating.”

Josh wanted to be on top but she was right, it was a bit stifling. CJ moved her legs onto the floor when he got into a sitting position. Wearing a sexy grin, she undressed completely. Josh’s mouth hung open. He thought he might be salivating but he was OK with that. 

The woman without clothes was…words failed him. She belonged to him and just knowing that gave Josh Lyman a serious hard on. Yeah, other men might cop a feel here and there but he was her amour. Quickly getting rid of his own clothes, he called her to him with his finger. CJ straddled him when Josh was down to just his boxers.

“Do I turn you on?” she whispered.

“Are you serious? Damn skippy you do. You're beautiful, you're sexy, and you’re so fucking hot.”

“Do you want me to do dirty things to you?”

“Oh boy.” Only CJ could make him giggle involuntarily.

“Do you want…?”

“I want to stop talking. I've got more important things in mind.”

CJ grinned, pulling his cock from his boxer shorts. It was hard and ready for action. Her mind thought of a million ways to tease him until Josh came up with a better option. This was not her bedroom or his office late at night when Donna finally went home…this was the private airplane of the President. CJ let out a squeal of delight when Josh flipped them. His hand was gentle but insistent between her thighs as he reacquainted himself with her clit.

“Ohhh…” CJ arched her back. “Oh my God Josh, that feels…” she could not finish her thought.

He kissed her open mouth, barely able to pull back as she reached the summit and bit down on her lip. He thrust inside her and CJ wrapped him in her long legs. 

“ _This is the Captain speaking, we are experiencing a bit of turbulence. I will be taking us down to 22,000 feet_.”

“There’s turbulence alright.” Josh grunted, wearing that smug grin. He did his best to taste her hard nipples but with limited space, he was finding it difficult. He would have to settle for a feel.

“Oh Josh.” CJ grabbed hold of his hips, feeling the plane drop. “Harder, harder, I love when you…”

The Deputy White House Chief of Staff loved it when she whimpered. It was hard work to keep this woman satisfied all the time. Josh was insecure about his prowess in bed, despite being a braggart. She was not some girl who had not been around long enough to know if he sucked. She was six feet of pure woman. Her creation put all other women to shame. If he didn’t do it right even once…Josh cringed just thinking about it. He should not be thinking of bad things, not with CJ beneath him.

“Oh CJ, oh yeah, yeah, yeah…”

“Don’t you dare come yet; wait for me.”

Josh didn’t know if he could. Again, his hand found her clit and they moved together on the couch. It was such a delicious feeling, sailing back and forth, as each move brought them closer and closer to a frenzied state.

“Joshua!” CJ finally fell, knowing he was coming with her. It sounded as if all the air left his body and he just crumbled on top of her.

“Turbulence is a lot of fun.” He said breathlessly. Josh’s grin brought his dimples out of their hiding place.

“We could have ended up on the floor…or worse.” She replied, holding him close.

“Nah.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to get your slacks back on with a broken arm.”

“Shh,” Josh kissed her. “I need to enjoy this afterglow.”

“Sorry Casanova,” CJ pushed on his chest. “This is not the place.”

He pouted though he knew she was right. Josh pulled out, started putting on his clothes. CJ had to get up from the couch and he enjoyed the view from all sides as she made sense of her scattered clothing.

“We are now members of the mile high club.” He said.

“Yep.” CJ took her time redressing. After a long silence, she turned to look at him. “What's the matter? You have a really funny look on your face.”

“You’ve done it!” he exclaimed. “Oh my God, you’ve done it on a plane before, haven’t you?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“You can tell me the truth…my ego can handle it.”

Oh yeah right. CJ would be sweeping up the fragmented pieces of his manhood straight through the Bartlet reelection.

“Seriously Josh,” she let him button her blouse. “You were my first.”

“Really?” his smile was pure joy.

“Yes.” CJ lied in a firm tone, pinching his nose. “I need to get some sleep. If we’re caught together…”

“I don’t care. We will just be two staffers taking a nap. You lay, I’ll sit, and we’ll make it work.”

They did, Josh holding CJ’s feet in his lap. He slept because he was exhausted but it was troubled. She had to be lying about the mile-high thing. She looked so sexy doing it though…it was something Josh could learn to live with.

***


End file.
